My Life Changed By a Lecture
by 3Shadows
Summary: A new year starts in High School for Gold. He's already met a some of the students but his eye is set on one girl in particular, Jewel. Though their first encounter wasn't the greatest, he's sure they'll be good friends. Until one day changes his perspective one life. Sorry for the bad summary. LuckyShipping, FeelingShipping, SpecialJewelShipping, MangaQuestShipping and more!
1. Introduction Of The GSC arc and Jewel

Jewel's P.O.V.

"Oh really, I didn't know that?"

"Yeah, it's true!"

There were some girls talking about the fact that there were three new students in our class. I walked and sat down at my desk. I glanced over at the desk next to mine. It was a girl with dark hair that looked almost blue. She had light blue eyes and wore our school uniform. The girl looked over at me. She introduced herself. Apparently her name was Crystal which made sense since her eyes were that color. She seemed very formal.

"Nice to meet you Crystal. My name's Jewel!" I introduced myself.

"You can call me Kris, I hope we can be great friends" Crystal replied.

"Yeah let's. Do you have any other friends in this class?" I asked

"Yeah but there very immature." Kris pouted and pointed at two people sitting at a desk.

"Oh that Black-haired dude and that red-head girl?" I questioned

"Ummm… the red-head is a guy…"

"Oh… Really?"

"Ok class I am Mrs.…" the teacher began.

After Class at break, my friends and I sat around a desk and ate. I was going to invite Kris but she went to go get something from another teacher.

Gold's P.O.V.

"Hey Silver." I whispered to Silver at break.

"What?" Silver replied

"Don't you think that chick over there is hot!"

"What you think is 'hot' is a different story!" Silver said with the "bunny ears" over the word 'hot'.

"Whatever your mine does think as good as mine, I'm gonna introduce myself!"

I walked over to where some girls were sitting.

"Hello ladies!" I smirked.

Jewel's P.O.V.

_Wow he's kinda… cute… what and I thinking Kris said he and his friend are really immature but still… _I though.

"Hey." I replied.

"What do you want?" my friend asked.

The boy started to flirt with us and stuff. He explained his name was _Gold_ and most of his friends that he knows from his old school are older except his one friend who was waiting for him at another desk, his name was _Silver_. He said that Kris was the only girl that he knew from the other school.

I introduced myself and explained that my name was Jewel and that I've been here my whole life. He left to go get his friend.

"Why was he here?" My friend whispered to me.

"I dunno but he's really funny!" I whispered back.

He came over with Silver.

"This is Silver!" Gold said.

"Hey…" Silver replied.

"Silver and I used to hate each other but now since I'm the only guy he knows we're best friends!"

Silver slapped Gold in the face.

"Never say that again. I am **not** your best friend." Silver said and started to walk away.

"What! Hey where are you going?!" Gold shouted and chased Silver.

I sweat drop.

"They seem good friends…"


	2. The Bet Part 1

Friday Crystal's P.O.V.

Today I walked home with Jewel—and Gold Silver… I wanted to only walk with her so I could have a decent conversation with her but Gold just _had _come!

"Gold why are you here anyways?" I asked

"Cause' I want to walk with you guys!" Gold replied

"Come on Kris why don't you just let him walk with us?" Jewel said.

"You're taking his side!" I spat back.

"No. I just don't see the problem with him staying?"

I looked and them standing beside each other.

"You know you guys act quite similar… *laugh*" I chuckled

"WHAT!" They both screamed.

"You think that _**I**_ am like _**her**_! I am a boy Kris, a boy and I will always be one!" Gold shouted.

"Gee I didn't know that _Captain Obvious_!" Jewel stated.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things that are different like uhh…" Gold said.

"Yeah like I don't flirt with random people!" Jewel said quickly.

Gold looked annoyed.

"Well at lease I can flirt!" He admitted.

"Are you saying girls can't flirt?!" Jewel asked with an angered tone.

"At lease _**you**_ can't!"

"Oh yeah wanna bet!"

"Sure, if you can't flirt with me until my face turns red, you'll go on a date with me!"

"What why?"

Normal P.O.V.

"No time for that! Do you accept?" Gold replied flowed by another question.

"Sure but if I win, which I will, you will where a tux to that date." Jewel approved.

"Deal" Gold agreed. Then they shuck hands to approve the bet and Jewel walked off.

Sunday 10:00 p.m. Normal P.O.V.

The day before Monday, which was when the bet started, Jewel spent practicing to win the bet. "Hey Gold baby!" She said to herself looking in the mirror in her room. Then she just started laughing. "I don't think I can do this! But I'm still gonna try!" Jewel knew she couldn't give up the day before it started.

As for Gold he just sat in his room and though. _Wow the hottest girl in the world is going on a date with me… I am so lucky… I just can't blush and I won't half to were a tux… this won't be too hard... unless she's actually good…_Gold though then fell asleep.

**Well how was it? Was it too short? Please tell me! Leave a review! **


	3. The Bet Part 2

Monday Gold's P.O.V.

_The bet starts today! I'm so happy the girl of my dreams is gonna __**try**__ to flirt with me! _I though as I walked into the class room but there was something different, Jewel wasn't in the class room which was weird cause' she's always there before me sitting at her desk reading some manga or talking to her friends.

"Ok class let's began with roll cal-." The teacher started then Jewel walked in.

"Sorry I'm late teacher. I had to- ah- do something." Jewel explained.

She walked in then sat at her desk.

Normal P.O.V.

Jewel sat at her desk and waited a bit until the teacher turned to write on the board.

"Sorry I'm late baby, were you worried~?" Jewel turn to her left (which is where Gold sat) and whispered to Gold. His face was a bit peach but not that red. He turned his head away so he wouldn't half to make eye contact and didn't answer.

"Come on baby don't pull a Silver on me~. Talk to me~. It's okay if you were worried~. Even if it was just a little bit~." Jewel said.

"… I see you've been practicing." Gold finally answered.

"Yeah don't you think I'm pretty good~?" Jewel questioned. "I already made your face peach~."

_Crap she's good, I might half to be a Slender Man with a face at that date. _Gold though. "You're okay I guess- for a chick."

Cafeteria Crystal's P.O.V.

Once again I wanted to sit with Jewel and have a conversation but this time she kept following Gold (who was with Silver) around. It's probably about that bet they had yesterday. Well I could have a conversation with her while she flirts with him.

"So baby you have gym next to right?" Jewel asked Gold.

"Yeah I think you know that." Gold stated.

There was an awkward silence at our table.

"Well my next class is Mr. _Blah _and he's pretty strict." Silver said and left.

One by one everyone in the cafeteria was leaving. _ Should I leave? These two might need to talk about that bet? But… I don't think leaving two hot-headed people in one room together… _

"Come on Jewel we have Coach _blah _as our gym teacher so we should go if we don't want detention." Gold told Jewel.

"Okay~!" Jewel replied.

The two of them left and I was alone by myself. _Ever since Gold and Jewel have started hanging out I feel like something is missing… like Gold was part of my life and she took it away but maybe he's happy with her. _I though then left.

Gold's P.O.V.

"Okay so today we are going to play some Dodge Ball and you kids probably know that I don't really care if you get hit in the arm so don't try faking just so you don't half to play." Coach _blah _sexplained.

"He's harsh." I whispered to Jewel.

"Yeah! I'm better right~!" She asked.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" I questioned.

"Until your face turns red today~."

"What do you mean _today_?"

"Well since there's five days in a school week who ever—" She explained.

_Her eyes are so shiny and really white. They look almost blue. _I though.

"Are you still listening?" she asked.

"oh yeah. By the end of the week, if I don't blush or whatever you chicks call it I win and if I do you win." I replied.

"Good you didn't just zone off into my eyes?"

"Well- I- Uh-"

"I win." She smiled and looked up at me. "It's a good thing I had that practice!"

* * *

**Hello! Welcome to the bet part 2! By the way when Gold is thinking at the Normal P.O.V. Slender man is a guy in a suit with no face.**


	4. The Bet Part 3

Normal P.O.V. – Friday

Today was Friday, the final day of the bet and so far Jewel won two days (including Monday) and Gold tied with another score of two points. Who ever won today was the true winner and they finally decide if Gold would where a suit or not. For now Jewel was walking to school with Crystal.

"Yeah but you do notice that either way you're going on a date with that annoying kid?" Crystal stated.

"I honestly don't see what's so wrong with him?" Jewel added.

"Trust me. You'll see once you get to know him and when you see then… Blah Blah"

_Wow Crystal seems really serious about this. But I see jealousy when I see it. Still she seems to think he's some perv or something… _Jewel thought.

"Are you still listening?" Crystal asked.

"Oh yeah yeah. But you make him seem like a perv or something." The Brunette replied.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say! He's a perv!"

"Well he does like to flirt but he doesn't like spy on girls or anything…"

"Trust me I've known him longer than you." Crystal said.

"Or you could just be jealous…" Jewel whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Crystal asked.

"Oh nothing nothing. We're almost at school anyways!" Jewel said pushing Crystal to school.

Once they got to school, Jewel and Crystal walked to their homeroom. Jewel was curious of Gold now that Crystal told her some stories on their way down the hall.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? It's kinda creepy." Gold noticed.

"Huh! Oh… I'm not staring at you; I'm staring at the thing behind you. Yeah" Jewel lied.

"You mean the wall…" Gold sweat dropped. "And shouldn't you be all flirty or whatever?"

"You miss it don't you?" Jewel said all flirty like

"No, it's just you seem like you don't care anymore."

"Well I'm tired! So let me be." Jewel yawned.

"Of staring at the wall?" Gold asked

"Shut up! That's very hard for your information." Jewel snapped.

"Sure…"

After their first class Jewel, Crystal, Gold and for some reason Silver went to eat lunch at the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down at a table. Gold kept bragging about how Jewel was going to lose the bet if she didn't flirt with him.

"I'm gonna win! I'm gonna win!" Gold sang as he went to sit down at the table.

"Don't you just want to punch him sometimes?" Crystal asked Jewel while Gold was busy talking to Silver.

Jewel swallowed her food. "I dunno… maybe… perhaps… sometimes… But let him have his fun, I'll catch up later." She replied.

"What do you mean 'his fun'?" The Dark-haired girl asked.

"Well… If he thinks he's gonna win then he'd be lying. He knows it and just doesn't want to admit that I'm gonna win." Jewel smirked.

After 10-15 minutes, Gold was still ranting about how he was going to win. Jewel was now pissed and couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it!" Jewel shouted not to loud that other people around her could hear her (Even though the place was empty.) "I can't take it anymore! Gold! If you think that I was trying my best before then you haven't seen me hard-mode! Get ready _Gold-kun_!"

"Jewel, Jewel sit down." Crystal tried to convince Jewel to take a seat. Then Jewel calmed down.

"Okay. Yeah you're right." Jewel agreed then walked out the door saying. "I'll be back in a sec."

Crystal's P.O.V

Gold suddenly got up and walked out the door not even saying where he was going. The room was now just me and Silver. It felt like I was alone since Silver never talks but a couple seconds later he said something.

"It's quiet now." Silver said quietly which echoed in the room quietly for me to hear it.

"I guess." I replied.

"Since Jewel is now in the picture I guess Gold hasn't paid much attention to you anymore?" Silver asked.

_I thought for a moment. It was true. That comment made me realize some things. Maybe I __**was **__jealous of Jewel and Gold. Maybe a secretly l liked Gold. _I though. Suddenly a picture of Gold flashed in my mind.

"I think… I like Gold…" I said. My face looked like a tomato when I noticed I said that.

"Oh my god I did not just say that out loud!" I screamed.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." Silver said.

"Thanks… I hope I can trust you." I said and we walked out the door.

Meanwhile… Jewel's P.O.V

"I can't believe I just walked away from a situation like that. Ugh!" I banged my head against a locker. "I should go apologise." I said to myself.

"No I should."

I looked up to see Gold standing in front of me. He sat down on the ground against the lockers.

"Sorry." He said sighing. "I forgot girls were so sensitive."

"Don't worry. Not all girls are. I'm usually not." I sighed "I just get competitive sometimes… sorry."

"No problem. I guess I was kinda annoying." Gold scratched the back of his head. "We can call the bet off now and I won't have to wear a tux."

"You don't know when to quit." I shook my head and took a glance at the time on my phone. "Crap."

"What?" Gold asked.

I quickly grabbed his hand and ran to the gym. I looked back at Gold when he wasn't looking. He was kinda blushing. Was it because I was holding his hand? I stopped for a moment.

"What?" Gold asked again.

"I win. You were blushing." I smirked.

"WHAT!? No I wasn't!" Gold blushed even more. "Okay you win. I'll wear the tux."

"Yay! Okay let's go." I laughed and ran off holding on to his hand again.

Crystals P.O.V 

I have biology right now. I hate it but I need it if I want to become the great professor Oak's assistant.

"Okay class that's it for today." Mrs. Blah stated.

I got up and walked out of the class room. At this time of day I meet Jewel at her locker and we walk to our classes. She's lucky because she has Silver in her class while I have no one but at the end of the day we're all in the same class so the day ends perfectly. Most of the time.

This Time she was a bit late. While I was waiting for her I had time to think about what happened since she became friends with Gold, Silver and I. Ever since she came Gold never talked to me unless we were eating in the Cafeteria. I also always found myself talking to Silver after we ate or just sitting all alone. I didn't want my life lonely anymore. I need to befriend Gold even more somehow, without flirting or making myself out of character. I looked across the hall. There was a bulletin board.

"A dance? Girls Ask Boys if needed. Next Friday after school in the gym." I read to myself.

This was perfect! Unless Jewel was brave enough to ask Gold or he rejects her I can ask him!

Suddenly Jewel was running down the hall to catch up to me. In one hand her cell phone and her bag rapped around her arm. In the other hand… Gold's hand. I felt sad inside. Even though she was practically dragging him, she was still holding his hand.

"Sorry… We… Got in trouble… By coach… Blah…" Jewel was out of breath. Gold was no different.

"No problem. I was happy to wait." I said.

We walked until we got to my class room. Gold and Jewel weren't holding hands anymore. I walked in sadly. Why did their class have to be farther than mine? What if they were holding hands again or Jewel kissed him before he went into his classroom. I was really_ jealous._

Jewel's P.O.V

We walked and walked. Kris seemed sad or somewhat angry. I thought for a moment. Maybe she was jealous like I though.

"See ya!" Gold said the walked into his classroom.

I walked into my classroom and sat at my desk. I got out some manga and started reading.

**Hello! How was it? Was this one too long? Was Gold, Silver or Crystal out of character? Please tell me and write a review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Introduction Of Red and Blue -The Date 1

Saturday 4:00 PM Jewel's P.O.V

"What should I wear…?" I mumbled.

At 5:00 PM today I'm going on a date with Gold. He called earlier today and said he had a surprize for me when we get there. I'm very curious about what it is…

"Ah!" I spoke. "This dress is perfect!"

I decided to try it on. The dress I chose was a yellow dress with only one strap. On the strap there was a pattern of yellow flowers.

"Or maybe I should wear a purple one?" I thought for a moment.

Suddenly, my older brother walked in the room.

"Hey can I borrow your lap- Whoa!"

"What? Can't a girl wear a dress to a party?" I asked.

"Party? Going with your_ boyfriend!?_" He said with an annoying tone.

"Shut up! I'm going with some friends for your information." I lied.

"Whatevers."

The he walked out the room, laptop in hands.

"Now, the purple dress?" I mumbled. "Yeah, I like it better."

I slipped on the dress. This one was different, it had the one shoulder strap like the yellow one but instead of flowers it had a thick black belt rapped around my stomach.

_Make up? _I thought. _Nah, I'm beautiful the way I am! _

I fixed my brown hair. It was down with some little curls. For shoes I put on black flats that had black bows on top. To top everything off I put on an amethyst pendant and silver hoop earrings.

"Done!" I sighed.

I grabbed my hand bag and yelled to my parents that I was leaving. They came to the door and waved good bye.

"Have fun Juliette!" My brother yelled from upstairs.

"Shut up Prince Un-Charming" I yelled back then noticed that was the worst come-back ever.

I walked off to our school where Gold was going to pick me up and walk me to the restaurant.

Earlier that day (2:00 PM)… Red's P.O.V

"Come on Gold. Pick up!" I exclaimed. I was trying to call Gold for some advice.

"Hey there senior!" Gold greeted.

"Gold! I need your help! Blue and I had a bet and if I lost I had to take her on a date today!" I explained.

"And you lost."

"Well… yeah…but I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Red, just call Blue and tell her to get ready and meet you in front of the high school at 5:00. Then get into a tux with a red tie and go there at 4:50. Later you'll meet **moi** and my date and we'll go as a double date to that restaurant near the school. But tell Blue it's a surprize for more fun! Easy." Gold explained.

"You're going on a date? With who, Crystal?" I asked.

"Nope! Someone else."

"Will she be okay with us coming?"

"Of course! She's really friendly!"

"Okay thanks!" I thanked.

"See ya!" then Gold hung up.

I hung up and dialed Blues cell number.

"Oh Hey Red! Do you know where we're going tonight?" Blue ask in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah just get ready and meet me at the high school." I said

"What are we-"I cut her off.

"It's a surprize! Just meet me there at 5:00 PM!" I said then hung up.

Gold's P.O.V

"4:30? I better get ready!"

I put on a black tux with a white shirt underneath. I had a gold tie and black pants. I had my regular hair style though I didn't wear my hat of course!

I started to walk down the street to the school. As I was walking I noticed Red up ahead. I quickly ran up to him.

"Hey senior Red! Ready?" I greeted.

Blue's P.O.V

"Damn Red… Only gave me three hours to get ready…" I pouted.

I checked the time on my phone.

"4:58… He better be there already…"

I glanced over to my right and there was a girl about one year younger than me walking in the same direction. _Was she meeting Red there too? Nah, Red wouldn't lie to me... Red did have a surprize though and was in a rush when he called me… _I thought.

Normal P.O.V

Gold and Red waited in front of the school for a while until the girls got there. They Talked about their life since they haven't seen each other since Red graduated two years ago.

A couple minutes later Blue arrived.

"Hey Blue!" Red greeted.

Blue was too busy pouting that she didn't even notice Gold.

"Red! Why did you only give me three hours to get ready! Because of that I look terrible!" Blue yelled

"You look great, what do you mean?" Red said without thinking.

A small blush crept across Blue's face. "Well I for one thi- Oh" Blue stopped then noticed Gold for the first time. "Is this my surprize? Is Gold coming with us?"

Suddenly Jewel walked in the scene.

"Hey there you are Juliette!" Gold greeted. "You look great!"

"Shut up Romeo! And why does everybody keep calling me that?!" Jewel exclaimed. "-Oh are we going on a double date with these people? That's my surprize right?" Jewel said cheerfully.

"Yep! It was kinda a last minute decision though because someone here… MVFJG" Gold said before Red covered his mouth.

"Well anyways I'm Jewel. It's Nice to meet you!" Jewel told Red and Blue while slightly bowing.

"I'm Red." Red greeted as he waved his hand.

"And my name's Blue. It's nice to meet you too!" Blue said with a cheerful look on her face.

"And My names Gold…" There were cricket noises in the background.

"I think we should go now…" Red said as they walked to the restaurant together.

**Hello and thank you for reading! I just wanted to say that in my story every Dex holder generation is one year apart and Yellow is the same age as Red, Blue and Green. Also in my stories Blue is the girl and Green is the boy. Thank you so much for reading and please tell me if anyone was out of character and make sure to leave a review! Thank you!**


	6. The Date Part 2

Jewel's P.O.V

Once we got into the restaurant Gold went to the reservations desk to get our table while Red, Blue and I were walking around the main entrance. The entrance was full of chairs with the same design, red leather, yellow trim and brown wood as the legs of the chair. There was also a fish tank full of tropical fish.

After a while we noticed Gold hadn't come back yet so the three of us went to got see if there was a problem.

Gold's P.O.V

"Hello and welcome young man, do you have a reservation?" The man at the reservations desk greeted as he opened the reservations book.

"Yes! It's under the name Gold" I replied.

The man looked at me for the first time. "Young man, aren't you a bit young to come here alone with no adult?" he said.

Suddenly, Red, Blue and Jewel walked up to me.

"Is there a problem?" Blue asked.

"Ah! Here is an adult!" He answered after looking at Blue. "Your name was Gold was it?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

Normal P.O.V

The four teenagers got to their table and sat down. They talked for a while until their waitress came. She took everyone's order and left.

While the food was being prepared the student talked about the upcoming dance and other stories or jokes that fit the conversation. They shared things like birthdays or cell phone numbers until their food came. Jewel got to know Blue and Red very well. It was almost if they were childhood friends.

After they ate, the waitress came back with the bill.

"Okay let's see…" Gold said as he read the bill. "73.21."

"Oh! Here." Jewel said as she laid out one fifty dollar bill, one twenty dollar bill and one five.

She placed the money in the folder and said that the waitress could keep whatever was left over.

The waitress walked out with a smile on her face.

Once they were done talking it was already 10:30 so they left the restaurant and began to walk home but then stopped at a bench near the school.

Red's P.O.V

Gold was at the end on one side of the bench while I was sitting at the other with Blue and Jewel in the middle while Jewel was on Gold's side and Blue one mine. The Blue rested her head against my shoulder while Jewel rested her head on Gold's shoulder and somehow both girls fell asleep.

"So, you and Jewel? Huh?" I asked.

There was a pause while all went silent.

"WHAT!?" Gold yelled.

"Shhh… you're going to wake them up." I whispered.

"Sorry. But I can't even believe you though that! I mean we're only friends!"

"Well whenever I see you in school you're with her and you took her on this date!" I stated.

"I could say the same thing about you, genius! Are you and Blue together?!"He asked me

"WHAT!?" I yelled

"Shhh... you're gonna wake them up." Gold mimicked.

"You know me and Bl-" I suddenly stopped and felt a movement on my sholder.

"Oh sorry Blue. Did we wake you?" I asked.

"No, no. I just remembered I had to do something at home." She replied.

"Here let me walk you home" I offered.

"Okay, thanks Red…" Blue yawned. "Bye Gold!"

"Bye!" Gold replied. Then we left walking to our houses.

Gold's P.O.V

I just sat there as Red and Blue left, walking down the sidewalk. Eventually Blue took Red's arm and put her arm around it. Then she looked up and smiled at him. She said something but I couldn't hear, though I think she had a good time. Maybe we could do this again sometime.

I shook me shoulder a bit to try to wake Jewel up, but all she did was twitch a bit. She was fast asleep. Suddenly Jewel phone made a buzzing noise. I quickly opened her hand bag, which she didn't seem to notice I was doing. I got out her phone and turned it on. She got a text from her mom.

_I'm worried about you Jewel, come home soon! _I read.

I tried to wake Jewel up once more but she didn't budge. I put her phone back in her hand bag and put it back in her hand. Then I nudged her again. Again all I got was a little twitch and a mumble.

_Looks like I'll have to carry her… _

I put her left arm around my neck and rested it on my shoulder while I let her right arm dangle. Then I let her rest her back on my left arm and I picked up her legs with my right arm. My face got a bit red as started walking down the sidewalk the opposite direction from Red and Blue.

Meanwhile… Blue's P.O.V

I continued walking down the sidewalk linking arms with Red.

"I had a lot of fun tonight Red!" I said cheerfully.

"That's good. Don't Jewel and Gold look good together?" He asked out of the blue.

"Yeah! Like us when were younger" I laughed.

I looked up at the sky. The stars were beautiful this time of year.

"They're pretty, huh?"

I looked at Red. I hadn't noticed he was looking at the same stars. I wonder if Gold and Jewel were looking at the same stars, sharing the same moment.

Jewel' P.O.V

My eyes were shut. I could feel my body moving but didn't stop it. I knew I was going to sleep well tonight. I had so much to think about.

I suddenly got less tired and decided to open my eyes. I yawned.

"Oh hey you're awake."

I was sitting in the same position I was when I fell asleep, sitting on a bench with my head tilted so it could rest but this time I Blue and Red weren't sitting beside me. We were also on a different bench not too far away from my house.

"Thanks for that." I said taking my head off Gold's shoulder. "I had fun today. Red and Blue are such nice people."

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"No. It's okay. I know where I'm going." I replied and walked away. I turned around to tell Gold something but he wasn't there anymore.

_I guess it'll have to wait for Monday._

This one was very late and I'm soooo sorry! I hope you enjoyed. Because it was so late I made sure it had extra content! A review would be very appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
